


Experiments In Escaping A Time Loop Created By Dr. Strange (Whether He Admits It Or Not)

by Penknife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Seals (Ambiguous), Spreadsheet Format, Spreadsheets, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife
Summary: Data collected by Tony Stark.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Cloak of Levitation, Tony Stark/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Tony Stark/Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 32
Kudos: 71
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



> If you're on mobile, try the [scrollable version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210243/chapters/53112508#workskin).

| A | B | C | D | E | F | G  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
1 | Loop Number | Time in Loop | Ritual Marriage That Should Have Prevented The Destruction of Our Dimension, According To A Self-Proclaimed Expert | Benefits of Ritual Marriage | Disadvantages of Ritual Marriage | Too Emotionally Confusing to Go In Either Column D or E, I Resent That This Is A Column | How Our Dimension Was Destroyed  
2 | 1 | 3 weeks | Tony Stark (me) and Stephen Strange, inadvertent time vandal | Strange looked uncomfortable the entire time, which he deserved after getting us into this mess. | No cake, no party, no presents, no rings. Basically we recited a mystic chant and then waited to see what happened. Disappointing. |  | Same as first (pre-loop) destruction of universe; aliens who look like giant space seals appeared, said THE SEAL HAS BEEN BROKEN, and ripped a hole in the fabric of space and time so that our dimension was sucked into the void. Strange did the thing with the time thing, and we woke up three weeks in the past. Again.  
3 | 2 | 2.5 days | Tony Stark, Stephen Strange, and, apparently, a space seal, on some mystical level | Required Strange to say the words "I think we need to marry an alien seal," which was entertaining. | Alien seal did not actually show up for ritual wedding. |  | Giant alien seals appeared immediately after wedding. Seemed angry. Marriage counseling not apparently an option. Ripped a hole in the fabric of space and time, etc.  
4 | 3 | 3 weeks | Tony Stark and Peter Parker | Didn't have to marry Strange. Peter showed up in laboratory, Strange said, "right, you, you'll do," Peter said "great, I volunteer, what are we doing?" I don't even know sometimes. | Still no guests or presents. Peter suggested that a cake and rings might actually be required in some ritual way. Strange seemed to agree with this. I feel ganged up against, but, hey, cake. | The kissing part. | Same as first (pre-loop) destruction of universe, damn it, does Strange really know what he's doing? Is "Sorceror Supreme" a real job description?  
5 | 4 | 3 weeks | Tony Stark and Tony Stark and Tony Stark and Peter Parker | Collecting past versions of myself and explaining to to them what was going on was entertaining, at least after several (a lot of) drinks. Also kissing me was hot. | Probably not legal in any locality where any of me have ever resided. | So, we were hedging our bets here, on the grounds that me marrying me might be what was required, or maybe multiple people including me marrying someone else. Strange tried to explain it, and it kept not making any sense, but neither one of us wanted to dick around with two time loops to try out the "multiple Tonies" idea and the "group marriage" idea, so this is what we went with. Peter still volunteered, cheerfully, I don't even. | Blah, blah, blah, alien seals, blah, blah, fabric of space-time, etc.  
6 | 5 | 6 days | Tony Stark and Cloak of Levitation | The Cloak is suprisingly kinky. | Apparently marrying the Cloak of Levitation was a stupid idea that ripped open the fabric of space-time all by itself. I mean, how was I to know. | Look, we were drunk at the time. Well, me and Strange, I don't know about the Cloak. It seemed like a good idea for several entire hours. | Fabric of space and time ripped open in new and interesting way involving trying to turn itself, and us, inside out. Strange did the thing with the time thing and spoke severely to the Cloak of Levitation, which seemed chastened. Not the Cloak's fault, I'm a bad influence.  
7 | 6 | 27 days and counting | Tony Stark and Stephen Strange | Apparently we actually had to consummate the marriage for it to count, in some magicky way. This did not actually turn out to be a terrible idea. | Still no presents, I mean, what do I have to do here? I keep threatening to send out announcements, which Strange has vetoed so far. | We may actually have to stay married in order to keep the SEAL from breaking and the alien seals from showing up to destroy the universe, again. Have considered suggesting splitting up to see if our dimension gets destroyed, and if it does, planning better mystical wedding, with better cake. Strange is actually pretty good company, though, so maybe it's better not to rock the boat. You don't really need an excuse for cake, right? That's what I think. | TBD


	2. Chapter 2

The same as Chapter 1, but scrollable.

| A | B | C | D | E | F | G  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
1 | Loop Number | Time in Loop | Ritual Marriage That Should Have Prevented The Destruction of Our Dimension, According To A Self-Proclaimed Expert | Benefits of Ritual Marriage | Disadvantages of Ritual Marriage | Too Emotionally Confusing to Go In Either Column D or E, I Resent That This Is A Column | How Our Dimension Was Destroyed  
2 | 1 | 3 weeks | Tony Stark (me) and Stephen Strange, inadvertent time vandal | Strange looked uncomfortable the entire time, which he deserved after getting us into this mess. | No cake, no party, no presents, no rings. Basically we recited a mystic chant and then waited to see what happened. Disappointing. |  | Same as first (pre-loop) destruction of universe; aliens who look like giant space seals appeared, said THE SEAL HAS BEEN BROKEN, and ripped a hole in the fabric of space and time so that our dimension was sucked into the void. Strange did the thing with the time thing, and we woke up three weeks in the past. Again.  
3 | 2 | 2.5 days | Tony Stark, Stephen Strange, and, apparently, a space seal, on some mystical level | Required Strange to say the words "I think we need to marry an alien seal," which was entertaining. | Alien seal did not actually show up for ritual wedding. |  | Giant alien seals appeared immediately after wedding. Seemed angry. Marriage counseling not apparently an option. Ripped a hole in the fabric of space and time, etc.  
4 | 3 | 3 weeks | Tony Stark and Peter Parker | Didn't have to marry Strange. Peter showed up in laboratory, Strange said, "right, you, you'll do," Peter said "great, I volunteer, what are we doing?" I don't even know sometimes. | Still no guests or presents. Peter suggested that a cake and rings might actually be required in some ritual way. Strange seemed to agree with this. I feel ganged up against, but, hey, cake. | The kissing part. | Same as first (pre-loop) destruction of universe, damn it, does Strange really know what he's doing? Is "Sorceror Supreme" a real job description?  
5 | 4 | 3 weeks | Tony Stark and Tony Stark and Tony Stark and Peter Parker | Collecting past versions of myself and explaining to to them what was going on was entertaining, at least after several (a lot of) drinks. Also kissing me was hot. | Probably not legal in any locality where any of me have ever resided. | So, we were hedging our bets here, on the grounds that me marrying me might be what was required, or maybe multiple people including me marrying someone else. Strange tried to explain it, and it kept not making any sense, but neither one of us wanted to dick around with two time loops to try out the "multiple Tonies" idea and the "group marriage" idea, so this is what we went with. Peter still volunteered, cheerfully, I don't even. | Blah, blah, blah, alien seals, blah, blah, fabric of space-time, etc.  
6 | 5 | 6 days | Tony Stark and Cloak of Levitation | The Cloak is suprisingly kinky. | Apparently marrying the Cloak of Levitation was a stupid idea that ripped open the fabric of space-time all by itself. I mean, how was I to know. | Look, we were drunk at the time. Well, me and Strange, I don't know about the Cloak. It seemed like a good idea for several entire hours. | Fabric of space and time ripped open in new and interesting way involving trying to turn itself, and us, inside out. Strange did the thing with the time thing and spoke severely to the Cloak of Levitation, which seemed chastened. Not the Cloak's fault, I'm a bad influence.  
7 | 6 | 27 days and counting | Tony Stark and Stephen Strange | Apparently we actually had to consummate the marriage for it to count, in some magicky way. This did not actually turn out to be a terrible idea. | Still no presents, I mean, what do I have to do here? I keep threatening to send out announcements, which Strange has vetoed so far. | We may actually have to stay married in order to keep the SEAL from breaking and the alien seals from showing up to destroy the universe, again. Have considered suggesting splitting up to see if our dimension gets destroyed, and if it does, planning better mystical wedding, with better cake. Strange is actually pretty good company, though, so maybe it's better not to rock the boat. You don't really need an excuse for cake, right? That's what I think. | TBD


End file.
